


Devil in disguise

by pchant



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, RPF, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pchant/pseuds/pchant
Summary: Emilia thought she had gotten the job of a lifetime when she became the assistant for  Hollywood super-agent, Sebastian Lewis but Emilia soon finds out working for Sebastian is only the beginning of her nightmare.





	1. Job interview

**Author's Note:**

> i changed Sebastians and Emilias last name. i dont speak or write fluent English so excuse my grammar. I always upload on Wattpad first so go read it there.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/121657405-devil-in-disguise

Walking in to LaRoche Agency building with a sense of pride even though I been on several different jobs interviews this past week and none of them are successful. Everyone told me that it would be difficult and I should give up, do something else. To be honest I been thinking about giving up but then I thought to myself Elle Woods didn't gave up and she got into Harvard. I know, I know this is real life not an excellent movie. 

I made my way down a hall and to a waiting room with girls who are competing for the same job. 

The job as an assistant for Hollywood super-agent, Sebastian Lewis. Almost everyone in Hollywood know who he is. He represents many famous actors and actresses like Alicia Vikander, Kate Mara, Rami Malek and Logan Lernman. I heard he fired the last assistant because she misspelled a client's name. I been told he is arrogant, snarky and unapologetic, would explained why he fired the last assistant for one little mistake. Everyone who worked for him, knew not to take it personally when he insulted them

I didn't have to wait long until someone from within yelled "Emilia James" 

I made my way into the office. The office itself was very ordinary looking. A lot of black and white furniture. Shaded windows overlooking the city. Needed a bit of personal touch in my opinion. 

Sebastian Lewis was sitting behind the desk looking unbothered and unnoticed that i walk in the room.

"Mr Lewis, i'm here for the interview" i said in my most relaxed voice.

"Sit down" he said without looking up from his computer.

Okey off on a bad start already i thought to myself.

As i sat down i extend my arm for a handshake 

"Emilia James"

He look up from the screen and accepted my handshake

"i know, i called you in remember? 

Oh fuck, this is not going great at all.

"Silly me" i said as i gave a nervous laugh.

"Why do you want this job and why am i wasting my time listening to you" he ask. His voice is coated with annoyance.

Okey straight to the point i see. My heart is thumping. My face starting to heat up. I can't let this happen. But what do I say? Should i give him typical miss america answer? No he probably heard thousands of those already, i need to stand out. 

" i've just always been passionate about not starving to death" i replied 

Sebastian lean back in his chair and gave me a brief smile "Ah, humor"

"well i tried, humor aside i am a hard working girl if you just give a chance" I continue.

I stared at Sebastian, waiting for him to say something. "please" i cleared my husky throat " you won't regret it."

We stared at each other for a few moments in complete silence, it felt like an eternity. Well i'm fucked. As i got up from the chair Sebastian spoke up "i will , if you tell me why i should hire you and not those girls out there."

"Honestly sir, those girls would not last a week working for you" My confidence growing , i start to stride around the room as i touch his signed basketball. "In addition, i would be able to take your insults and not cry about it" 

"Sit down and don't touch anything else." Sebastian ordered, i did as he told.

I squirmed in the chair as i felt the powerful man's eyes on me, Finally Sebastian seemed to have made up his mind. 

"You will start at eight, sharp not a second late. Working for me, means you'll always answer my calls no matter where you are or what time it is. I have one other assistant. You and a woman I hired earlier today, her name is Clara something. One of you will always be here and the other will accompany me to meetings depends on who fuck up the least. Your performance here will be the deciding factor. If you work hard as you earlier claim and don't fuck up, you could be an agent in a couple of years." 

i nodded dumbly. " Thank you sir, you won't regret it."


	2. Clara Something

 

 

The sun's rays seeped into the room, shining over my sleeping form as i let out a silent yawn. I look over my alarm, turns out i woke up five minute before my alarm. it's almost six in the morning, which means I'm the only one who is awake. I live with two other roommates in an apartment complex close to the UCLA campus. I moved here when i decided that i wanted to pursue a film career in Los Angeles. I grew up watching movies when i was a kid, it's a way for me to escape reality. My mom died when i was two years old, she died in a car crash. My dad never spoke much about her, he remarried pretty much soon after.

He is an attorney always working. He wasn't  in my life much, i always had a nanny growing up. He wanted me to study law following his footstep and everything. Of Course i couldn't do it i don't know how other people make their dad or their parent proud for that matter, i really don't. My dad the great Patrick James always wanted me to be just like him. He wasn't pleased when i drop out from Law school and moved to Los Angeles. We don't speak much , not like we ever did.

I envy Lexi, she one of my roommates. Lexi is part time barista and a struggling actress, her parents support her and help her out if she ever ask them to. She's nigerian but grew up in Nottingham, England before she move here. Her British accent makes her less vulgar when she curses. I don't know anyone else in LA except Lexi and my other roommate Misha, he is a waiter but working his way up to be a chef someday.

Making my way up to Sebastian's office i saw a blonde women walking towards me , i assume that's Clara something.

"Emilia James, I'm Clara Morgan" she greeted as we shook hands. She is pretty could easily be a model. Tall and skinny , wears too much perfume to be honest.

"You will be here at the office at all time answering his calls while i would accompany Sebastians to meetings, his order not mine." she continue a fake smile on her face.

I cross my arm and raise my eyebrows at her " His order huh? That's funny i thought that the one who fucked ups the least gets to accompany Sebastians to meetings and this is your first day as well so you couldn't possibly make an impression already."

" Touché, but I'm not letting you get ahead" she says in a low voice.

" I didn't ask for your permission" i raise a half smile. Clara strike me as one of those girls who always get what they want and never have to work for anything. Typical daughter of a upper class family, i really wanted to strangle this brat.

" Do you think I'm stupid ?" she stared at me blankly

" Maybe, i don't know you yet." i gave her a cheeky smile.

She was about to say something but got interrupted by Sebastian's footsteps. He was walking towards us. He is wearing a black suit and a grey tie, the suit looks expensive no doubt. Sebastian Lewis is without a doubt handsome, dark hair and blue eyes , shit those blue shimmering under a grey-tinted magical mist eyes are to die for. Wait what?

" James and Morgan in my office now" he order as he walk past us.

We walked into the office, he was sitting down behind his desk.

"I'm going to test you two on something" Sebastian said as he look at us both. " The up coming movie that are set in 1885, give me a possible leading actors name now quickly" he continue

"Bradley Cooper, Tom Hardy, Tom Cruise, Jake Gyllenhaal and Zac Efron" Clara said quickly.

"A little white" i whisper to myself.

" Excuse me ?" Clara said as she look at me like i said something dumb. Sebastian look at me with a grin but he didn't say anything.

"I'm just saying the names you just mentions are only white actors , not really diverse" i say at once and give a little laugh.

" Its set in 1885" Clara shot back

"So what are you saying? Other race hadn't not been invented yet?" i reply and i notice Sebastian's grin widened and he looked straight at me. "Emilia is right." Sebastian got up from his chair and walk over to us holding a piece of paper.

" You Clara take this paper its my coffee order and its an address where to pick up my newly wash suits and you Emilia, you will be sitting on you booth and answering the calls since i don't have a meeting scheduled today" he said as he handed Clara the paper. Before we could walk out from Sebastian's office he stop Clara " Clara go easy on the perfume, i'm running an agency not a whorehouse"

I gave Clara a smile before as i sat down on my booth. I always hated girls like Clara, who thinks she's better than everyone else. I'll never give people like that the power to use their words or actions to destroy my self esteem.

For the next two hours, i replied to emails, took calls and familiarized myself with Sebastian's schedule. Amanda Lisbon keeps calling, she is Eric Taylors manager. She been bugging Sebastian on getting Eric a roll in a movie as a leading man. Sebastian in the other hand, thinks Eric doesn't have what it takes to be a leading man. According to Sebastian , Eric have face without a talent. Makes me wonder why he sign him in the first place.

"Sir, Amanda keeps calling" i told Sebastian

"I don't want to speak to her" he reply

"Should I tell her that?" i ask him

"Tell her I want her to die!"

" Hi Amanda, Mr. Lewis is very busy at the moment i will make sure he call you back when he have the time" i told her, I wasn't going to tell to die.


	3. No one steals from Sebastian

On my lunch break i called Misha and Lexi to meet me at Espresso Café. We always like to hang out there. The coffee aren't that expensive and it taste great. The place it's cozy full with struggling writers, that's LA for you. Everyone want to make it in LA hence there is a lot of struggling actors and writers. I wanted to tell them about the good news that I'm no longer unemployed. 

Lexi and Misha walked into the Café, Misha is on his lunch break meanwhile Lexi is in between her auditions.

"So, you're probably all wondering why i call this meeting" i said as they sat down in front of me.

"You have no respect for other people's time and you like to hear yourself talk?" Lexi responded 

"True, but that is not why i called you guys here" I rolled my eyes at her, but she do have a point. " I'm here to tell you that you are looking at the one and only Sebastian Lewis assistant, yes you heard it right. His assistant or more like one of his assistant but let's not get specific." i continued as I took a sip of my ice latte.

" Oh my fucking god, are you serious?" Lexi replies immediately, the surprise in her tone evident.

" Who is Sebastian Lewis?" Misha asked with pure confusion written all over his face.

" He is one of the biggest agent in Hollywood, did you know that he sign Harry Styles a couple months ago?" Lexi explained, of course she knew who he is she is an actress after all. I didn't know that he had sign Harry Styles, if the universe isn't being a cunt i might get a chance to meet him someday if he ever comes down the office. I haven't really stop and think about the fact that i might meet many celebrities now that i work with Sebastian. 

" So, what is Sebastian like? i heard he is a bit of a dick" Lexi asked as she lean back in her chair eager to know.

" He is , but he gets the job done" I replied.

" Wait, one of his assistant ?" Misha asked 

" Yeah, there is this other chick that he employed as well, her name is Clara" i told them.

" do you get - " Lexi got interrupted by the ringing sound from my phone.

I look at the caller ID it was Sebastian, i only been on break for fifteen minutes what can he possibly wants now?

" Are you dead?" he ask as i answered the phone.

" No I'm not dead" i reply, why would he think that I'm dead.

" Then why aren't you in my office, huh?" 

" Sir, I'm on my lunch break" i replied.

" Well lunch time is over, get your ass in my office now!" he said before he hang up on me.

" Sorry, guy got to go" i said as i rush out, it sounded like something important Is going on.

I paid the cabbie and rushed into the foyer of the building it. After swiping my employee card, i got onto the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. As the doors opened at my destination, i could see Sebastian walking around his office back and forth with anger while Clara was trying to calm him down. I wonder what pissed him off this time. 

" Sir, i got here as fast as i could" i said as i rush into his office.

" We got an emergency, Matthew Jones is trying to steal Mr. Lewis's client" Clara informed me.

Matthew Jones is Sebastian's rival agent, allegedly Sebastian's girlfriend cheated on him with Matthew. It would make explain why Sebastian hates him because Sebastian doesn't strike me as a type that take the competitions when it comes to business personal. 

" Which client?" i ask them

" Eric Taylor" Clara reply. 

Eric Taylor? why would that anger him? he doesn't even wants him. After all he told me not to answers his manger Amanda Lisbon's call.

"Sir, you told me you don't even want him so why are we making a fuss about him considering about leaving us?" Clara frowned. Good point Clara because i was just wondering the same.

" Because no one steals from me, especially not Matthew. Anymore dumb questions Clara ? Sebastian shot her down immediately. " This is what we are going to do, Clara you get in touch with his manger Lisbon and tell her that I'm trying to get him a roll in a upcoming blockbuster, Just tell her anything that will prevent him from leaving me" Sebastian continued. 

I know i should keep my mouth shut but my guts tell me that, that's is not going to prevent Eric Taylor to stay with us. Before Clara walk out i spoke up quietly "that's not going to work"

"What was that?" he asked, his tone of voice making it clear he expected an answer. 

"Sir, i said that-" but i was interrupted by Sebastian as he starts to yell at me

" I fucking heard you the first time. You have a better idea ? this better be good or you can pack your bags." 

I didn't want to get fired the first day of my new job but i know what a guy like Eric's wants. 

Without invitation, i sat down on one of the chairs and crossed my legs, while Clara stood there in confusion. I pointedly ignored Sebastian's rage as he looked at me.

"Sir hear me out, Eric he is like a needy girlfriend who needs your attention." i took a pause before i continue " He wants to feel wanted i mean think about it if he wanted to leave he would have left by now but instead he let you know that he is condering about leaving" 

"So what are trying trying to say" Sebastian interrupted impatiently. 

"I'm trying to say that you, yourself should show him that you want him, makes him feel special. If you send Clara to convince his manager that he should stay with you well he won't." i explained to him 

I could tell by Sebastian's face expression that he is considered the idea for a moment. Then he nodded. "I like it. Wine and dine him makes him feel special " He swiveled around in his chair and turned to Clara "You," he pointed at Clara. "Get me his manager so we can figure out when the guy's available and find me a restaurant that screams I'm expensive as fuck."

"i will get right to it sir" Clara said before she walked out of the office.

"So.. i'm guessing i'm not fired then?" i was smirking.

Sebastian laugh and for the first time since i met him. He looked so charming when he laugh no wonder why he is a ladies man. I mean everything about him is perfect, his eyes , his jawline and his smile. 

" Wipe that smirk off your face and here take this" he said as he handed me a huge scripts" read it and find any potential scrip that you might think our clients would want"

I sat down on his couch while he was still in his chair reading through those scripts in silent. The only thing that would make this process more enjoyable is a cup of tea. All of this script so far are about men who trying to save the world, like we haven't seen a thousand of those movie already. We have been reading for hours now and nothing seems interesting so far. Im reading a script about George Bush, why would anyone watch a movie about him?

" I don't think George Bush does anything- or did anything, so why would anyone wants to make a movie about him" i spoke up

Sebastian looked up and made a face " He killed a hundred thousand people in Iraq! more than you ever done" 

" Well, you don't know very well, Mr Lewis" i replied and gave him a cheeky smile.

Sebastian laughed " How many have you killed? James? i bet it's under ten or something pathetic."

"Don't be so sure" i said softly as i nodded slowly.

Sebastian got up from his chair and look at his Rolex watch " look, it's getting late why don't you go home"

"I guess i see you tomorrow sir" i said as i got up and put all scripts into a pile, but before i exit his office he spoke up.

"Oh and James? keep up the good work" 

"Will do sir" i replied before i walk out the office.

If i can survive a day working for Sebastian then i think i will manage to survive long enough til he promotes me, unless Clara gets promoted first. He is not as bad as i thought he was going to be if you get past his cursing and threatening.


End file.
